


How To Start A War

by thewinterangel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Jealous!Levi, Lots of Angst, M/M, Rated T for language, Singer!Eren, annie is the bad guy, both of them are idiots, i just needed a bad guy, im sorry to everyone who loves her, lots of swearing, or girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterangel/pseuds/thewinterangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One misunderstanding is enough to turn everything to dust. </p><p>One misunderstanding is enough to start a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Start A War

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaay, so this one is written in a different style than my other fics. Oh, and it would be amazing if you listened to Simon Curtis' song ''How to start a war'', since it inspired me to write this piece. It would really help understand the story better!
> 
> Eren is a singer in his own band, and he's the song writer for the said band. 
> 
> Levi's profession is unknown, but to the story it doesn't really matter.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like this one, leave a comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Enjoy!

''Levi, God dammit, fucking calm down!'', Eren screamed, fiercly getting up from the black leather couch in the living room of the young couple's apartment.

''How the fuck do you expect me to calm down, you fucking had something with her, didn't you??'', Levi yelled, the veins on his neck sticking out from the force with which he yelled. The raven-haired man stomped all around the living room, his hand on his forehead.

''I had nothing with her, it was just one comment!'', Eren yelled back, his hand gestures clearly showing his frustration over Levi's jealousy. Earlier that day the young couple was walking through the city, and an old female friend of Eren's came to him and they started talking. But the talk turned into something weird, at least from the girl's side. Eren was very surprised when he heard the words like ''You're looking pretty hot now, unlike two days ago'' or like ''Man, I wish I had you in my house again, who knows where that'd go''. But he was not surprised more than Levi, who took those comments as a sign of Eren's disloyalty. Truth is, Eren only went for a drink to the girl's place, and they weren't even alone, their whole group of friends was present. Levi, of course, didn't seem to want to accept that.

''One comment? She basically stripped you with her eyes, and it sure as hell seemed like she knew what you looked like without anything covering you!'', Levi screamed, his voice cracking from all the yelling, and his hands were wide open now. It was obvious that his whole body was tense, since his sleeves of his black shirt were rolled up, and the way his muscles jumped out was enough for Eren to realise that this is really getting out of hand.

''Seriously?? After all these years that we've been together, _now_ you decide not to trust me?'', Eren stepped closer to him, his body slightly trembling. Levi looked at him and opened his mouth to reply, but just gave up and closed his mouth back, shaking his head. He silently huffed and bit his lower lip.

''You know what, screw this.'', he walked over to the front door, grabbed his leather jacket from the hanger and opened the door.

''Where.. Where are you going, come on!'', Eren's eyes were dry; whenever he was in a fight with Levi, he avoided blinking. That's how frustration worked on him. Levi didn't respond to his call, and just slammed shut the door behind him, sending a wave of chill air Eren's way. The younger man stood there, in their living room, thinking about how it might've just turned into _his_ living room.

A moment later, his vision wasn't clear. Cold streams of tears rolled down his cheeks, his legs giving in and descending him down to the chill floor, because there was no Levi to warm the room up.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren's singing career got affected by the fight. He didn't even know if it was a break up or not. Will Levi come back, or are things just gonna stay this way? Who knows. All Eren knew that the only cure he needed right now was him; his lover, his soul, his air, his everything. A person can't last more than five minutes without breath; how was he supposed to last a whole lifetime without his breath. It was a life Eren couldn't see.

It was Eren's role to write songs for his band. He was excellent at it, it was as if he saw into different dimensions and brought it all down on paper, vivid and realistic, yet creative and imaginitive. Not this time though. Erwin, the synth guy, asked Eren to work hard on the next song, since they need to make a hit that will burst in the media life. Eren spent a week locked in his apartment, which was a normal thing when a song was in the writing proccess. Except that this time there wasn't even a title to the song. He ate very little, barely drank anything, and just kept staring at blank pages of paper, trying to make his brain come up with an idea, a word, anything. No progress. Eren slammed his head at the desk in front of him, and kept that posture, just breathing deeply, trying to get Levi out of his thoughts.

But then, his cellphone buzzed.

He raised his head and moved the messy, brown, five-days-unwashed hair that somehow reached his nose (he probably needed a haircut by now). After a moment of composing his thoughts and thinking who it could be, he gave up the brainstorming and just reached for the cell. The number wasn't saved in his contacts. Eren frowned and opened the text he recieved.

 

 _You wanna make things work, meet me at_ Sasha's _in half an hour._

_Levi  
_

 

Eren's heart skipped a beat. But not in the good way. He was definitely the last person Eren expected a text from. Make things work? Does this mean Levi didn't break up with him after all? Does he really want to continue this? Did he get over his jealousy? Eren's head was filling up with all sorts of questions, but then it hit him; he didn't shower for five days. And Levi is a clean freak.

''Fuck!'', Eren yelled to himself and rushed to the bathroom, accidentally hitting the chair he was sitting on and turning it over. He took a quick but thorough shower, dried his hair, and started digging through his closet, not knowing what to wear.

Another buzz.

 

 _Scratch that, I'm coming over._  

_Levi_

 

''SHIT!'', Eren yelled even louder and felt his heart beat faster and faster. He snatched his ordinary blue jeans from the closet and pulled them on, having trouble zipping them up, since his hands were slightly trembling. His room, well, not just his room, but the whole house was now filled with his clothes, thrown around like a bomb fell into his closet.

To make everything better, there was a knock on the door. Eren swallowed and blinked three times in a row. How the hell did he get here so fast? Shirtless and barefoot, he rushed to open the door. He grabbed the doorknob, strongly twisting it and pulling the heavy oaken door.

''Levi, you're-''

''Whoa there, cowboy, take me out to dinner first.''

It was _her._ Annie, the girl that made the young couple's relationship crack. Her blonde hair was let down, incredibly straight and shiny. The bright green dress that she wore certainly showed all of her curves, since it was clinging to her body like a limpet. She also had heels, matching the color of the dress; Eren never saw her in this edition, she was always more of a sportive type of gal.

Eren twitched when he saw her standing there, and even though he was somewhat calmer, it wasn't a lie that he got quite disappointed.

''Annie... What are you doing here?'', he asked, goosebumps covering his body now, since the chill spring breeze caught his bare chest. Annie raised an eyebrow. Eren could've sworn that it was supposed to be a seductive move.

''I was just passing by and thought I'd visit, now that... You know.'', she said and looked down sympathetically, but something told Eren she didn't mean it at all. He sighed and stepped to the side, making space for her to pass.

''Come in..'', he said silently, not even remotely happy that she was here now. But at least he'd try to get rid of her in these twenty minutes that he had left; Levi shouldn't come here any earlier than that. It's a long way from _Sasha's restaurant_ to their place. Eren wondered where Levi stayed all these days, but his best friend was Hanji, a hotel manager, so she probably helped him out with it.

''Sooo, why is it so messy in here?'', Annie asked, looking around the living room covered in tossed clothes. Eren sighed again, but this time out of annoyance.

''I'm getting ready..'', he answered and started walking back to his bedroom.

''Eren.''

The brown-haired man turned only his head around and looked at Annie, who's eyes stuck only to Eren's chest, and no where else.

''What are you getting ready for?'', she asked, still observing him like he was a piece of meat. Eren frowned and turned his whole body to face her.

''Annie, you should probably go.'', he stated, his voice deep. She immediately looked up to his eyes and slightly gasped.

''What? Why?''

''I'm waiting for someone. And I'm pretty sure that you _passing by_ isn't the real story. You know, considering that you never wear dresses or heels.'', Eren said, crossing his hands on his chest. Annie frowned.

''How dare you, I came here to cheer you up-''

''I'm sure you did. Please leave.''

''Eren, I-''

'' _Leave._ ''

Eren's final growl made Annie close her mouth, and just frown even deeply. He finally thought he was free, and that she's gonna leave, since he asked politely.

But no.

She took a few steps closer to Eren, unzipping her dress from behind, her face slowly soothing up. Eren twitched and unwrapped his hands; this was bad. She was going too far now, and there was no easy way to make her leave.

''Well I guess I'll just have to convince you that I'm better than that grumpy abuser..'', she whispered seductively, but only made Eren want to vomit.

''Abuser, huh? Well he certainly didn't ignore me when I distinctively said ' _no'._ '', Eren said and took a few steps back, but she just kept pursuing.

''I'm gonna make you have such a good time you-''

''Eren.''

Eren twitched at the sound of that voice; this couldn't be happening right now. He turned his head and saw _him_. He really couldn't have picked a worse time to come over. Annie, whose dress was already half down her shoulders, also twitched and looked at the man on the door.

''Oh, Levi. I see you finally realised what a fine piece of man you left behind.'', she hissed through her teeth. Levi's face was cold, emotionless, expressionless. He just stood there, first looking around the apartment, noticing the tossed clothes, but then kept his eyes fixed on Eren. The younger man felt his legs slowly give up, but he tried to keep it together. This must look so bad right now.

''Levi, listen to me, I-'', Eren started talking, but was cut off by Levi's smirk. Eren frowned; why was he smirking? Levi raised two fingers to his forehead and waved his hand as a sign of goodbye.

''Nah, I get it. Best of luck to both of you.'', he said quietly, before closing the front door behind him again. Eren's eyes flew wide open; not again. This was supposed to be a chance to make things _better_ , not make it freaking impossible for them to ever get back. Annie shrugged her shoulders and turned back to Eren, who didn't even move, or breathe properly.

''Oh well, more space for us.'', she said, pushing herself onto Eren. The moment her skin touched Eren's, his hands automatically grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away.

''A _no_ is a fucking no, learn to fucking respect it, now _get the hell_ out!'', he screamed, his voice cracking just like Levi's that night. Annie shook a little at the sound of Eren's growling strong voice. Only now did she realise that he didn't want her. She took a few steps back, pulling her dress back up and zipping it. Without a word, she picked up her bag and rushed out of Eren's house; he could hear her sniff, but he didn't give a slightest damn about that right now.

This is all going to hell.

 

* * *

 

 

'' _Eren, buddy, how's the song going?_ '', Erwin's voice over the phone sounded almost comical. The phone line just changed his voice in a way that he sounded like a Disney character. It's been three days since the incident with Annie. No word from Levi, no inspiration for the song. Again, he was out of life.

''Not good, Erwin.. I can't do it.'', Eren admitted. He was lying on the couch, covering his eyes with his hand; the headaches he's been getting lately were brutal.

'' _Whaat? Why?_ ''

''You know why...'', Eren replied in a serious voice. There was a moment of silence, but then Erwin spoke again.

'' _I've got an idea. Come on, get a paper..._ ''

 

* * *

 

 

Five days passed since the incident with Annie. Levi's been hiding out at Hanji's hotel, since she let him stay for free. It's always useful to have a friend working at a hotel (words actually spoken by Hanji herself, not Levi). His days were just as empty as Eren's; but the sight of Annie half undressed in front of half naked Eren was just too overwhelming for him. The fact that Eren chose Annie over him hurt like five spears stuck through a freezing body; except that he felt every single part of the pain. He spent his days sitting in the hotel bar, but he didnt' drink. He just sat there, thinking about Eren and Annie.

''Levi, hun?'', it was Hanji. Levi turned on the bar stool and threw her a tired, lifeless look. She innocently smiled and carefully approached him.

''Listen, you're my friend, and I only want the best for you, so don't kill me when I say this..'', she said, expecting a reaction from Levi, but there was nothing. ''Eren's performing tonight at _Sasha's_. Erwin told me you should go and.. Just listen to them.''

Levi simply frowned, turning his back to her, leaning his elbows on the counter. ''No.''

''But he.. He said it's gonna be special. They have a new song.'', she approached him even more and placed a hand on his back. ''Please go.''

''Why? To see him get suffocated by that blonde devil?'', Levi's voice was deep and rough, full of hatred.

''No. You should go because you're stupid and hasty, and you should've listened to Eren's story. From what you told me, this just might be a big misunderstanding. You can really get a bit _too_ jealous sometimes, you know.'', she spoke, crossing her hands on her chest.

Levi sighed deeply.

''Stupid and hasty, huh?''

 

* * *

 

 

Eren's mind didn't clear up from everything that happened. But Erwin's idea definitely worked. That guy always had the solution to every obstacle they ever came across.

 

_''I've got an idea. Come on, get a paper..''_

_''I- I don't understand Erwin..''_

_''Just do as I say, geez..''_

_Eren grabbed a paper and a pen, which were oh so uselessly lying there for so many days. ''Fine, I got it. Now what?''_

_''You and Levi broke up, right?'' Erwin's voice was so cheerful saying that; it made Eren sick to the stomach._

_''Don't say it like that. In fact, don't say it at all.'' Eren responded through his teeth, annoyed by, well, pretty much everything._

_''THERE, right there, all that hate you have towards me now, get it out on that paper!'', Erwin really sounded hype now._

_''What? Hate? Are you insane? I don't hate you, the heck are you-''_

_''Oh my God shut up and write it down.'', Erwin cut him off, annoyed a bit now._

_''Write what down?? I have nothing to write!!'', Eren yelled, ready to hang up any moment now._

_''Levi left. Because he thought you were cheating. And you weren't.'', Erwin simply said, his voice strangely calm, all of a sudden. Eren took a moment before replying._

_''How do you know that?''_

_''Doesn't matter how I know. Write it down, man.'', Erwin smiled through the phone._

_Eren looked down to the paper; he leaned the pencil on the paper surface, and the words came flying out of him. He did it.  
_

 

The restaurant was filling up. The seats were all already taken, and Sasha, the girl leading the restaurant, didn't really have the best way of dealing with a mass, but the memebers of Eren's band offered their help in directing the people and maintaining order. Eren, on the other hand, was hiding behind the stage, thinking about his new song. He wished Levi was here. He wished Levi would hear what he has to say in his song, because it was created for him. Every single word that Eren sang while practicing reminded him of their fight, of the fact that they might never get back together. His eyes teared up again. Levi was always at his concerts, this is going to be the first time he's gonna miss one. But this was obviously no time to cry; Connie, the drummer, ran over to Eren and bumped his hand.

''C'mon, let's rock!'', Connie said, all hyped up about the concert. Eren stretched out a smile, even though every fiber of his body was struggling against it.

They stepped out on the stage, the people greeting them with cheers and claps. Eren had a bar stool ready for him next to a microphone stand, because he only has to sing. He barely smiled to the people and just sat on the stool, lowering the stand to allign his mouth with the microphone. The other boys readied their instruments, and silmutaneously started playing.

Connie first hit his drums, and the intro was rough. Erwin cut in with his synth part, and then it was Eren's turn.

 

'' ** _I thought we were meant to be_**

**_Thought it'd be you and me_ **

**_Standing together at the end of the world_ ** _''_

 

Levi was standing behind everyone. He decided to come, decided to hear his boy sing, even if it was for the last time. He heard Eren's voice on multiple occassions, and he usually sounded like an angel that fell from heaven. But tonight was different; his voice was not angelic. He sounded exhausted, hopeless and worn out. Levi's eyes flew wide open when he heard the first stave. But the song kept going.

 

'' ** _I guess that's not what you want  
_**

**_I guess that I should just move on  
_ **

**_You tell me how am I to move when I can't even_ _breathe_** ''

 

Levi's mouth slightly opened; he couldn't believe his ears. He didn't even blink, just kept staring at the beautifully pained person singing on the stage. Eren took a few seconds of a break between the stave and chorus, but as he did that, he ran a palm over his face, obviously trying to compose himself. He took the microphone off of the stand and stood up, looking at the crowd now.

 

'' _ **This is not how you make love**_

_**This is not what we signed up for''** _

 

 

_**''This is not how it's meant to be** _

_**This is how you start a** **war**_ ''

 

Eren's eyes exhaustedly crossed the room, not looking for anybody special. The whole crowd was still, everyone was listening carefully. But then, one person moved, and his eyes changed the direction; Levi's hand flew up to his mouth, his heart shattering into a thousand pieces. Eren froze on the spot; he came. He was here, listening.

Levi's body trembled under Eren's look, but he stayed put; he wanted to try and listen to the song's ending. The song was obviously about them. He had to hear it, had to see if there's any hope left for them..

Eren frowned deeply and stepped up to the edge of the stage, staring at Levi with as much harshness as he could.

 

'' _ **You thought I'd abandon you**_

  
_**Thought that I'd stranded you** _

  
_**But I was right there holding your hand**_ ''

 

Eren pointed at Levi with anger, and a few heads turned to him, not understanding what was going on. But even after so many heads turned to look at him, Levi stood there, just listening, and realising what kind of a mistake he made. Eren's eyes were full of sadness, anger and exhaustion. But he kept going; he lowered his hand and walked a few steps backwards.

 

'' _ **Bombs are falling, world is stalling**_ ''

 

Levi's eyes teared up.

 

 _**''I'm still trying, why are we fighting?** _ _**''** _

 

Eren frowned as hard as he could, staring right at Levi.

 

 _ **''Words destroy us, bait and toy us**_ ''

 

Levi's breath stopped for a moment, and he tried to get it back under his hand on his mouth.

Eren's face suddenly changed; the frown turned into a desperate expression. Erwin looked at him, he looked like he's gonna fall apart any moment now.

 

 _ **''I still love you.. do you love me too?**_ ''

 

The raven-haired man's already broken heart snapped into two. He ran his hand through his hair while biting back tears, only to turn on his heel a second later and start crashing through the crowd to reach the exit. Eren noticed him leaving, and just closed his eyes, continuing to sing.

He finished the song without Levi in the room, but maybe it was for the better. Eren would've probably broke down on the stage in front of everyone, had Levi not left. At least this way Eren got to walk off the stage with dignity, even though his eyes were blurry, even thought his mind was blank, even thought his heart was dead. Who knows where Levi went. Maybe he went back to the hotel. Eren was at least glad that he saw him get affected by the song. He knew it was mean, but their relationship fell apart for... nothing? Yes, it was literally nothing, a stupid misunderstanding, with a hot-headed stubborn man who didn't want to listen.

Maybe now he'll wake up and realise what actually happened.

 

Maybe. Just maybe..

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Rain. Just what Levi needed right now. He took a stand in front of the back door of the restaurant, standing next to the wall, just looking at the grey sky above him, feeling drops of rain press through his clothes and run down his body as if he had no clothes on.

Well, he felt really stupid. To act so childish and irresponsible towards a man fifteen years _younger_ than him... He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and let the rain completely take over him. He knew he had to face his problems eventually. But this was just so peaceful and relaxing that he couldn't even move. As he kept his eyes closed, he listened to the rain hitting the rock hard ground. The tapping got louder as seconds passed, and the drops landing on his face fell with a stronger hit than before. It was okay, though. He listened, listened and listened. It seemed like the more carefully he listened, the louder the sounds got.

But slowly, somehow, the sounds of tapping rain turned into silent splashes. The splashes got louder, and louder..

Until they were so loud that Levi had to open his eyes.

''You feel stupid now?'', Eren asked silently, with a cringe; he didn't exactly like the cold rain against his skin, espiecially not when he was only wearing a single shirt. Levi looked at him and twitched when he heard his voice, deep and completely different from before when he was singing. He swallowed and rubbed his face, just to get his face splashed by rain again.

''Eren, I'm... I'm sorry.'', he said, avoiding eye contact. Eren frowned, shaking a bit from the cold.

''You behaved like an asshole. Didn't even let me explain.'', he stated, making sure he shows how much he was hurt. Levi looked at him and sighed.

''If you saw things as I do, you'd behave the same..'', Levi said, scratching the back of his head. Eren came closer and crossed his hands over his chest.

''No, I'd ask you what the fuck happened, not just end things out of some bullshit conclusions you made, and get this, _by yourself_.''

''Eren, she was half naked in front of you, the hell did you expect me to think??'', Levi got defensive and took a step forward.

''I expected you to trust me.'', Eren said with a straight face. No expression, just coldness, staring Levi in the face. The older man took a moment before stepping back and raising his hands as a sign of surrendering.

''Fine. You want this to end, I'll step back. I was an ass, I fucked up. So you know... Whatever.''

Eren frowned. ''Whatever. Really? So you don't care that we spent all those years together, don't care about what I mean to you? All because you made the wrong conclusion?'', he unwrapped his hands. ''How can you give me up like that?'', even thought he was sulking before, rage worked its way up in Eren, and it was time to get things out in the open.

Levi raised an eyebrow. ''Oh, I care. That's how I got us in this mess in the first place..''

''Yeah, you did!''

''Thank you Eren, I know it already!!'', Levi yelled.

''What do you want me to do, I lost two weeks crying over you, in fear we'd never be what we were!'', Eren's voice was already almost out, but he didn't give up arguing.

Levi grabbed his head and rubbed his face. After standing like that for a while, he noticed Eren approaching slowly; this was totally like Eren. Whenever Levi covered his face, Eren started worrying if he was alright, no matter the situation. Eren took a few steps closer, but Levi acted quick and wrapped his hands around Eren's neck, basically almost hanging off of him due to the height difference. 

''I love you.'', Levi spoke into Eren's shoulder, his eyes tightly shut. Eren twitched to the hug, but after a moment gave in, pulling Levi's body closer, just happy to feel him here, have his arms around him, breathe in his scent. Eren didn't reply, he just tightened the grip and placed a hand on the back of Levi's head. His body was trembling, but Levi's warmth just made him forget about it completely.

''You're such an idiot..'', Eren said through a slight laugh, and felt Levi laugh into his shoulder again. He pulled back and cupped Eren's face.

''I'm not the one who can't tell a girl 'no'.'', Levi said and started closing the distance between them.

''Hey, I told her so-'', Eren protested, but Levi shushed him.

''Shut up, I don't even wanna know..'', he said, clashing their lips together. Finally, after two weeks, they were back together, safe in each other's arms.

 

 

 

 

And that's how you start a war.

 

By a simple misunderstanding.

 

But the thing is,

 

who's smart enough to even realise it was a misunderstanding?

**Author's Note:**

> (answer: Hanji huhuhuhuhuhu)


End file.
